


No Rest For The Wicked

by MoMoMomma



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Bottom Peter Hale, Dirty Talk, Emotional Manipulation, Episode Related, Extremely Dubious Consent, Incest, Knotting, M/M, Manipulative Peter, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:09:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoMoMomma/pseuds/MoMoMomma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs to earn Derek's trust before hell comes to Beacon Hills. What better way than to appeal to his baser instincts? And with Derek de-aged back to when he still had some trust for good old Uncle Peter, there's no better time than now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Rest For The Wicked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> *****WARNING: This contains EXTREMELY dubious consent issues. For more info please check the end notes.*********

Peter’s shaving when he first hears it. He’s not an idiot, he knows this is his opportunity to get Derek back on his side and if Derek remembers him being clean shaven then he can make this tiny sacrifice. If it gets Derek to trust him, even once Deaton’s spell works and turns him back, then Peter will have a foothold in Derek’s trust that he didn’t before. Which he’s going to need in the upcoming months.

He reaches out and turns the water off, cocking his head and listening closely. It had paused for a moment but it’s back now, filtering through the walls, a familiar sound that hasn’t been familiar in a very long time. Short, high whimpers and whines, the rhythmic creak of the bedsprings on his bed, the smell of pheromones and lust creeping in under the bathroom door.

Peter has a slight moment of irritation--he’d thought Derek had learned his lesson when he was this age before and Peter had caught him and proceeded to toss him down the stairs with his pants still around his ankles--but then another thought creeps in. The quickest way to manipulate someone is to appeal to their baser instincts and, while Peter’s preference is for men who look a little closer to college than middle school, if he can pull Derek under his spell now, then it’ll be much easier to enlist his help once the hunters start coming in droves.

He smirks at his reflection, wiping a towel over his face to rid himself of the little bits of shaving cream lingering, before tossing it onto the sink and creeping towards the door. He’s quiet as he stalks down the hall, letting the sound of Derek’s choked off noises of pleasure wrap around his head and thicken his cock. Before he couldn’t do much about it, Talia’s ever-watchful gaze following him everywhere, unwilling to let him have one moment to ‘corrupt’ her sweet little boy.

If only she’d known what her ‘sweet little boy’ talked about in his sleep, separated from Peter by a thin wall.

He pauses outside the door, bracing an ear against it, letting a smile curl his mouth at the breathy whimpers from within.

_“Fu-fuck, oh god, Peter….wanna….wanna knot. Wanna breed you so good, fill you up--f-fuck!”_

Oh, Derek. Such a demanding little thing, even at this age. Peter tries for a moment to remember if Derek even had a knot at this age before shrugging it off, silently swinging the door open. Derek’s sprawled on his bed, face down with his face shoved into Peter’s pillow, bare ass flexing as he humps into the hand shoved under him. Peter grins at the sight, almost tempted to scruff him like he did all those years ago. He shakes off the need, slowly letting his lust fill his body, his scent joining Derek’s in the air.

He’d gotten fairly good at hiding his scent and heartbeat when Derek was younger. No point in letting the boy think Peter wanted it too.

That wouldn’t be near as fun a game.

Derek’s deep in his own mind, eyes squeezed tightly shut, mouth open and panting into the pillow, his young face creased in lines of frustration. Peter knows the feeling, knows what it’s like when the moon edges into full, the pull almost too strong, all the instincts clamoring for attention at once.

It makes jerking off a _chore_.

Good thing he’s here to help.

He can _see_ the second Derek smells him, his thrusts getting erratic, jerky, before they stop completely and Derek’s eyes pop open, far too blue to be human. He rolls off the bed like Peter’s just caught him murdering someone, jumping to his feet and shielding his cock with his hands, flushing all over. Peter huffs a laugh at the sight of Derek’s cock, too red and thick to be hid behind such delicate hands, the knot starting to form at the base--no doubt reacting to Peter’s scent.

“You’re so hard up, aren’t you?” He purrs, Derek flushing a darker red that clashes horribly with his eyes, shifting under his gaze.

“It’s--the moon.” Derek protests lamely, voice still shaky and hoarse, and Peter rolls his eyes.

If he’s going to bend Derek to his will, he’s going to have to do a little more manipulation than he planned. But that’s perfectly alright.

If normal people have plans A, B, and C? Peter has plans all the way to X.

“Partially, maybe. But it’s probably me.” He offers up, stripping out of his shirt, watching the way Derek tracks the movement like Peter’s _prey_.

“W-What do you mean?” Peter hums under his breath as he steps out of his jeans, kicking them aside along with his shirt, standing in front of Derek in nothing but his briefs.

“Oh, that’s right. You don’t remember, do you?” It’s a tease, a deliberate bait, and Peter can hardly contain his smirk when Derek takes it like a starving animal.

“Remember _what_?”

Such a fierce little thing. Peter will break him of that later.

“You and I,” he gestures between them almost lazily, Derek still running hungry eyes over Peter’s form. “I guess it was natural, in a way, for us to cling to one another when everyone else was gone.”

He can see understanding creep into Derek’s gaze as he saunters over to the bed, stretching out on it with an exaggerated moan of satisfaction. The sheets and blanket are drenched with the scent of Derek’s want and Peter’s cock thickens in response, his body heating up under Derek’s watchful gaze. The pup settles on the edge of the bed, body curled away like he’s going to somehow hide his cock, head twisted to meet Peter’s eyes.

“Are we--do we--you never wanted--”

“Oh, I _wanted_.” Peter drawls, running idle hands down his chest and letting his fingers brush against his waistband, teasing mercilessly. “But you know how it is, other people always think they know what’s best for you. I wasn’t about to go against our Alpha’s orders.”

“Mom told you--”

“To stay away from you. Which was a true pity,” Peter stretches once more, deliberately lifting his hips and resettling them, spreading his legs further, “because once I had your knot, I was ruined for everyone else. Would have saved me a lot of time searching for bed partners.”

A growl rumbles up from Derek’s chest, no doubt thinking of Peter with others, and Peter almost laughs at how easy it is to rile up his gullible nephew. The amusement fades when he remembers this is probably how Kate did it, played to Derek’s instincts and insecurity, and he quickly buries the growing rage he feels over the memories.

“But now--” The pup is tripping over his words like a virgin and Peter nearly rolls his eyes. At this rate, Derek will be his proper age before Peter can even get a hand around his cock. “Now you and me--”

“Oh, yes.” Peter cups his cock, idly stroking it through the thin material. “All the time. You, sweet pup, are practically _insatiable_.”

Derek chokes on air, mouth falling open as he watches Peter. He’s so close to pouncing, Peter can see it in the way his muscles are tensing under his skin, he just needs a little bit more of a push. He rolls his hips up into his hand, spreading his legs just a bit further, humming low in his throat.

“But you don’t remember any of that, unfortunately.” Peter forces himself to frown, hiding the smirk at how _easy_ Derek is to manipulate at this age. “So I can understand if you don’t want it. But this is still my room, so you’re welcome to go sit on the couch and take care of yourself, but I’ll be doing it in here.”

Peter barely finishes his sentence before Derek is on him, hips rutting mindlessly, cock shoving into the curve of Peter’s hip. He’s so surprised by the sudden burst of action that it takes him a minute to catch Derek’s hips and move him slightly so their cocks are rubbing up against one another. Derek’s gasping in his ear, obnoxiously loud in his eagerness, and Peter shifts just slightly so that his neck won’t be soaked with slobber by the time this is over.

“Oh, god, _Derek_.” He purposefully pitches his voice higher, breathier, more like prey than predator. “Fuck, does this mean you’re gonna knot me? Breed me?”

“ _Yes_ ,” it’s more a sob than an actual answer, but Peter supposes he’s lucky Derek can even speak at this point. “Yeah, gonna knot you so good, pump you full.”

“Gonna fill me up, breed me until I’m full of your pups?” Peter teases as Derek scrambles down his body to tear at his briefs, shredding them right off his body.

He supposes he’s lucky that he keeps lube right on the nightstand. Derek doesn’t seem like he has the patience for Peter to even cross the room to get it.

Peter grabs it with one hand, slapping the other against Derek’s chest, the pup freezing where he’d been reaching to wrap a hand around Peter’s cock. He shakes the bottle and Derek flushes, probably embarrassed he’d forgotten, taking it from Peter and drizzling--far too much, Derek isn’t _that_ big, and that’s expensive goddamn lube--it over his fingers. Peter bites back a snarl when Derek unceremoniously shoves a finger inside him, kicking at his shoulder with enough force that Derek whimpers and looks up at him with wide eyes.

“Unless you intend to leave me sore and achy, I’d advise slowing down just a bit.” There’s enough reprimand in his voice that Derek flushes again, nodding slowly as he twists and curls his finger inside Peter.

He wasn’t really sure what he expected, to be honest. Maybe to feel a bit of pleasure when Derek slid inside him. A cock is a cock, more often than not, and as long as it’s long enough to brush his prostate Peter’s good. But then again, he expected to be mounted like a bitch, face shoved down in the pillow and ass thrust in the air.

Certainly not for Derek to bend his legs up by his ears--luckily Peter’s flexible or Derek would be getting kicked again in a much more sensitive spot--and slowly ease his cock inside. It’s thicker than Peter expected, rock hard and unforgiving, and the drag has him moaning, clutching at the sheets. That makes Derek smirk as he bottoms out, watching Peter squirm and writhe under him.

It’s adorable how he thinks he’ll have the upper hand for very long.

“So good,” Peter moans, arching his back and shoving his ass into Derek’s hips, ignoring the way it makes him feel, biting back the gasp. “So thick, opening me up for you. Gonna ruin me again, pup? Ruin me for anyone else’s knot?”

“Yeah,” Derek’s back under his spell now, eyes glowing blue, fangs dropping into his mouth, hips pistoning with all the grace of a teenager. “Yeah, gonna fuck you open. Get you sloppy wet with my come. Make you my bitch.”

Ah, teenage dirty talk. How eloquent.

“Wanna be your bitch.” Peter lets go of the sheets to wind his arms around Derek’s shoulders, startling for a moment when Derek leans down, turning his head so Derek puts lips to his throat instead of his mouth. “Have you fuck me all the time, bend over for you whenever you want. Have you knot my ass and my mouth.”

Derek _sobs_ at that, scraping fangs over Peter’s throat, hips jackrabbiting for a moment, claws digging into Peter’s thighs. So responsive to the slightest words, Peter smirks and moans once more, scratching into Derek’s shoulders. The twitch of Derek’s hips puts his dick in direct contact with Peter’s prostate and it steals his next words from him for a moment, the world flashing as Derek _hammers_ at it, until Peter’s gasping for breath just like the pup.

Alright, so this wasn’t exactly in the plan. But Peter’s flexible.

In more ways than one, obviously.

He puts just enough of a frantic tone into his voice to make Derek think he’s babbling mindlessly, ignoring the rising pressure in his stomach. His orgasm isn’t the main point here, Derek’s is.

“You wanna? Wanna knot my throat, pup? Get me choking and gagging on that thick cock? I’d love it, want it all the time. But I need it now, need your knot. Need you to stretch me open on it. Come on, Derek, _please_.”

There’s a slight pause before Derek thrusts _hard_ , shoving his knot into Peter’s slick hole, the sudden stretch making them both hiss and freeze.

Fuck. So maybe Peter underestimated how _big_ his nephew was at this age.

The babbling this time, Peter’s sad to admit, isn’t an act.

“Fuck, fuck yes. Oh god, breed me up, pup. Fuck me full of you. Come on, wanna come on your knot. Be your bitch, let you fuck me while I’m swollen with your pups. Make me come, Derek, come on your knot like a good little bitch.”

Derek sobs out his name, slurring around his fangs, and Peter feels him pulse inside him as he starts to fill him up. The pressure snaps something inside him and then Peter’s discarding his plan for the moment, pushing Derek back, hissing at the pull of the knot, reaching down to frantically strip his own cock. Derek’s staring down wide eyed, grinding forwards, pressing the thick head of his cock into Peter’s prostate, winding him tighter and tighter.

It’s the idea of doing this with Derek once he’s older, once his knot is thicker, cock longer, that makes Peter come all over himself. Derek fills him up well now, he can only imagine the stretch of Derek as an adult sinking inside him.

Derek growls when Peter comes, bending down over him to lick and suck at his neck, nipping slightly. He’s not stupid enough to put a mark there, thank god, but he’s close, which makes Peter sigh and twist his arms around his shoulders once more, pulling him in tight.

“We wasted so much time.” He sighs unhappily, nosing into Derek’s temple, smelling lust and sweat and… _ah, there it is_...affection.

Success.

“No more,” Derek promises his jugular, brushing gentle kisses against it. “I’m gonna make it up to you, I swear.”

“You won’t leave me again?” It’s an underhanded trick, Peter knows it, Derek has no clue what he’s talking about, but it makes Derek whine into his throat and shake his head.

“I’m sorry I did stupid shit. I don’t know why I did it, but _never_ again, Peter. Gonna stay beside you forever.”

Peter sighs happily and presses a kiss to Derek’s skin, hiding his wide grin.

He does love it when a plan works out perfectly.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically Peter wants it but is only doing it to manipulate Derek and Derek's completely manipulated into sex thinking that this is something he and Peter do all the time. Derek does want Peter but he's still being manipulated into actually having sex as opposed to working through his feelings himself.
> 
> I hope you guys liked this and if you did feel free to join me over on tumblr! I'm momomomma2 there as well :D (I've given up on putting the link itself in the fics because it never works out for me.)


End file.
